fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
V stands for...
V stands for... '(Vは...の略) is the opening song of Magical Mix Club V and makes its debut in MMCV01, it is sung by the voice actors of the 8 warriors. It is present in the V stands for.../Owofuru Shake your Tail! Single , the Club V Album: 1st Box and the 1st Generation Club V: OP/ED Compilation albums. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Watashi wa machi no tadahitori no henjindesu Soshite watashi wa watashi ga hitotsu no hinshitsu o motte inai koto o shitte imasu Soredewa naze unmei wa watashi o eranda nodesu ka? Soshite watashi ni sekai o sukuu gimu ga arimasu ka? (Soretomo V to wa? ) Hai, watashinojinsei wa hikakuteki futsūdeshita Shi, sorekara sore wa totsuzen kawarimashita Hai, boku wa itsumo gokai sa rete imashita Soshite dō iu wake ka, watashi wa anata zen'in o mitsukemashita (Soredemo, V wa nanidesu ka? ) Junbi wa dekita ka? 1, 2, GO GO GO! Kimo/Nana/Ren/Itsu/HanaV wa watashi ga watashi no atarashī jinsei de mitsuketa kichōna yūjō o arawashimasu! Take/Kai/HonoV wa kore kara yattekuru koto mo utsukushī mono o hyōgen shimasu! V wa''Dreams no senryakudesu. Watashitachi no kurabu ni wa yume ga arimasu. Watashitachiha daredesuka? Sora ni hoshi o tsukuri, subete no warui mono o kesou Ima hokori o motte sore o sakebu! "WE ARE CLUB V!" |-|Kanji= 私は街のただ一人の変な人です そして私は私が単一の品質を持っていないことを知っています それではなぜ運命は私を選んだのですか？ そして私に世界を救う義務がありますか？ （そもそもVとは？） はい、私の人生は比較的普通でした しかし、それからそれは突然変わりました はい、私はいつも誤解されていました そしてどういうわけか、私はあなた全員を見つけました （それでも、Vは何ですか？） 準備はできたか？ 1,2、GO GO GO！ Vは私が私の新しい人生で見つけた貴重な友情を表します！ Vはこれからやってくるとても美しいものを表します！ Vは''Dreams''の略です。 私たちのクラブには夢があります。 私たちは誰ですか！？ 空に星を作り、すべての悪いものを消そう 今誇りを持ってそれを叫ぶ！ "WE ARE CLUB V!" |-|English= I'm just another weird person in the city And I know I don't have a single quality Then why destiny chose me? And gave me the duty of saving the world? (What is V in the first place?) Yes, my life was relatively normal But then it took a sudden turn Yes, I was always misunderstood And somehow, I found all of you (Still, what is V?) Are...you...ready? 1,2, GO GO GO! Kimo/Nana/Ren/Itsu/HanaV stands for Valuable friendship I found in my new life! Take/Kai/HonoV stands for Very beautiful things that are about to come! V stands for Dreams! Dreams stand for our club! Who are we!? Let's make a star in the sky and erase all the bad Shout it with pride now! WE ARE CLUB V! Full Size Romaji= Watashi wa machi no tadahitori no henjindesu Soshite watashi wa watashi ga hitotsu no hinshitsu o motte inai koto o shitte imasu Soredewa naze unmei wa watashi o eranda nodesu ka? Soshite watashi ni sekai o sukuu gimu ga arimasu ka? (Soretomo V to wa? ) Hai, watashinojinsei wa hikakuteki futsūdeshita Shi, sorekara sore wa totsuzen kawarimashita Hai, boku wa itsumo gokai sa rete imashita Soshite dō iu wake ka, watashi wa anata zen'in o mitsukemashita (Soredemo, V wa nanidesu ka? ) Junbi wa dekita ka? 1, 2, GO GO GO! Kimo/Nana/Ren/Itsu/HanaV wa watashi ga watashi no atarashī jinsei de mitsuketa kichōna yūjō o arawashimasu! Take/Kai/HonoV wa kore kara yattekuru koto mo utsukushī mono o hyōgen shimasu! V wa''Dreams'' no senryakudesu. Watashitachi no kurabu ni wa yume ga arimasu. Watashitachiha daredesuka? Sora ni hoshi o tsukuri, subete no warui mono o kesou Ima hokori o motte sore o sakebu! "WE ARE CLUB V!" |-|Kanji= 私は街のただ一人の変な人です そして私は私が単一の品質を持っていないことを知っています それではなぜ運命は私を選んだのですか？ そして私に世界を救う義務がありますか？ （そもそもVとは？） はい、私の人生は比較的普通でした しかし、それからそれは突然変わりました はい、私はいつも誤解されていました そしてどういうわけか、私はあなた全員を見つけました （それでも、Vは何ですか？） 準備はできたか？ 1,2、GO GO GO！ Vは私が私の新しい人生で見つけた貴重な友情を表します！ Vはこれからやってくるとても美しいものを表します！ Vは''Dreams''の略です。 私たちのクラブには夢があります。 私たちは誰ですか！？ 空に星を作り、すべての悪いものを消そう 今誇りを持ってそれを叫ぶ！ 私たちはクラブVです！ |-|English= I'm just another weird person in the city And I know I don't have a single quality Then why destiny chose me? And gave me the duty of saving the world? (What is V in the first place?) Yes, my life was relatively normal But then it took a sudden turn Yes, I was always misunderstood And somehow, I found all of you (Still, what is V?) Are...you...ready? 1,2, GO GO GO! Kimo/Nana/Ren/Itsu/HanaV stands for Valuable friendship I found in my new life! Take/Kai/HonoV stands for Very beautiful things that are about to come! V stands for Dreams! Dreams stand for our club! Who are we!? Let's make a star in the sky and erase all the bad Shout it with pride now! WE ARE CLUB V! Sequence Arc 1 Arc 2 Trivia * The first name of the song was '''Ain't Ready for Me, but it was later changed * Much like any other Kimoverse Pro. song, it was first written in Spanish Category:Kimoverse Pro. Category:Club V Series Category:Club V Series Songs Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs